Solo Nombres
by Carmele
Summary: Ginny piensa sola en la oscuridad de la noche hasta que un rubio la saca de sus pensamientos, sin saber quien es ella. ¿o si? UN DG, ONESHOT! SOLO UN CAP! ACABADOO!


FIUUUU!!! XDDDDDDD Completo en una hora. Guta o no guta? Pues eos me lo decís en un review, ehhh??? Y mas os vale!!!XDDD sino no hay mas FF XDDDD q es bromaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, clareo que va a haber mas!!! Bueno a ver si os gusta y antes que nada quería dejar claro una cosa. En mi anterior fic, el de Diez Horas recibí un review diciendo q empezaba bien, pero que a medida que avanzaba Draco perdía su personalidad y quiero dejar claro que esto no son los libros de Harry Potter y no gano dinero por hacer esto y se llama Fan fiction, ficcion de los fans y si cambio la personalidad de Draco, es porque me gusta de la manera que quiero que sea y no de la otra. Asi que eso ya esta claro. Bueno, aqui os dejo con el fic prometido. BYEEES!! BESITOS!!!!

**ATENCI"N!! ES DE UN SOLO CAPÍTULO!!!!**

**Solo Nombres**

****

Miró hacia abajo, y vio sus pechos casi en su cara.

El traje que se había puesto para el baile de Haloween no era una cosa que se pusiera todos los días.

Compuesto por un corsé de raso, color verde esmeralda y con unas flores bordadas en negro, estaba tan apretado que le costaba mucho respirar. La otra parte del traje era una falda, con un can-can debajo, para que tuviera mucho vuelo. De seda salvaje (N.A.: por si algunos no saben como es la seda salvaje es como una especie de seda (duuhh) pero un poco mas tiesa para los vestidos y todo eso), negra, a juego con los bordados del corsé.

Llevaba unos tacones de unos 5 cm. de altos y además le hacían un poco de daño.

Su pelo, no como usualmente, lo llevaba suelto y liso, con algunas tiras de rizos gruesos perdidas entre la mata de pelo rojo. El maquillaje, osucro, y con un pintalabios rojo pasión que le destacaba el color blanco de su piel cremosa.

Negó con la cabeza y volviendo a sus pensamientos y no al traje ,suspiró.

¿Como había podido ser tan tonta? ¿Como podía haber creido al único chico del que de verdad había estado enamorada?

Pues claro, lo había creído porque había sido el único. Todo el mundo siempre había pensado que ella quería a harry Potter, desde que lo vió con 10 años, pero no. Todo el mundo estaba equivocado, ella nunca había querido a Harry Potter.

Quizás, cosas de niñas. Le había parecido guapo, y valiente y grandioso pero nunca se enamoró de él, nunca.

Pero una persona si consiguió ocupar su corazón. Un rubio del que nunca pensó enamorarse.

Pero se enamoró. Y el chicó la correspondió. La quería, tal y como ella le quería a el.

Pero todo no podía ser tan bonito.

Un día, entró a la habitación del chico. Era su aniversario y lo que encontró no le gustó para nada.

_**FLASHBACK **_

Subió las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los chicos. Ya había pasado un año desde que salían y ella seguía tan enamorada.

Tan, tan enamorada.

Suspiró un momento antes de entrar, sin llamar a la puerta. ¡Qué mas daba! Si el dormía solo en su cuarto y no lo iba a ver de ninguna manera que ya lo había visto antes.

¿O si?

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos engrandecieron al espectáculo que se emitía delante de ella.

Colin Creevey, su novio, estaba besándose con...un momento...¡con **LAVENDER BROWN**! y no estaban muy tapados con ropa, que digamos.

Ginny miró el pequeño paquetito que tenía entre las manos. Un regalo.

Para el.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza y ahí seguían, como si no se hubieran enterado.

Se dirigió hacia la cama, captando la atención de ambos y mientras escuchaba a Colin decir estupides como 'esto no es lo que parece' o 'lo siento' Ginny tiró a lavender de la cama y le dio un par de bofetadas a Colin.

El rubio la miró.

"Oh Gin...de verdad...no...por favor..." dijo el chico. Ginny pusó cara de desagrado.

"Toma, niño, esto era para ti" dijo Ginny poniendole el paquetito encima de la barriga (N.A: Colin esta tirado en la cama) " No me vuelvas a hablar. **NUNCA**. Me das asco" dijo Ginny apartándose de el.

Lavender se estaba levantando e iba a ir a por Ginny a pegarle pero la pelirroja la paralizó un momento.

"Y Brown, la tiene pequeña" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

**__**

Y eso era lo que había pasado. No había llorado mas en su vida y además, había estado una semana sin comer o dormir. Estaba fatal.

Pero las continuas invitaciones de chicos para ir al baile de Haloween la animaron un poco. Le hicieron darse cuenta de que era guapa, joven y simpática. De que tenía toda una vida por delante. De que no podía dejarse pisotear por un estúpido chico que solo la había querido cuando la había necesitado.

Y así había llegado a esta noche, con un chico de Ravenclaw, de séptimo curso, guapísimo, pero no le gustaba. En realidad, no le gustaba ninguno, ni siquiera el propio Colin. Asi que se había disculpado y se había ido a los jardines de Hogwarts, que en la noche, te transmitían su mas plena calma.

Y ahora, de pie, mirando hacia el lago, simplemente se sentía un porquería. Un nada en el todo de la tierra. Sentía que quería morir.

"¿Que hace una señorita tan preciosa como ústed, sola en los jardines?" una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos con esa frase. Ginny se giró, sonrisa en su cara que se borró al momento.

"¿Que quieres?" le preguntó. Draco malfoy sonrió. _¿De verdad me ha llamado señorita y preciosa? _pensó Ginny. Eso era raro, viniendo de Malfoy.

"Tranquila. Simplemente quería preguntarle eso. No entiendo como puedes estar sola. Mil chicos matarían por ser tu pareja" dijo. Ginny sonrió para si misma. Malfoy no sabía quien era ella. Y era lo mas normal. Estaba radicalmente cambiada. Y ahora que se fijaba en el, el estaba deslumbrantemente guapo.

Sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa coqueta dirigida a el.

"Esperaba a que mi principe azul viniera a recogerme, pero aun no ha llegado" dijo ella, fingiendo tristeza.

"Me parece, que en eso se ha equivocado. Su principe azul esta aquí mismo, soy yo" dijo. El final, susurrado.

Ginny rió.

"Pues yo creo que tu no eres mi principe, ya que los principes cuado van a rescatar a sus princesas les dan un beso" dejo Ginny caer.

El rubio se le acercó.

"¿Y es eso lo que desea la princesa?" susurró Draco. Un susurró que le puso los vellos de punta a Ginny.

_¿Porque no? _pensó Ginny. _Sera divertido ver como besa Draco Malfoy... _

_"_Si"

Y sus fríos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Un beso. Una mezcla de pasión, locura, y de angustia. Un beso sobre el cual descargaron sus emociones mas profundas, mas escondidas, mas secretas.

Draco se separó, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Que tal ahora? ¿Ya tengo el honor de ser tu principe?" dijo el.

Ginny sonrió.

"Por supuesto" dijo, y enlazó su mano en la de el. El chico le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

Estaba siendo tan encantador hablar con el. 

Ya llevaban mas de una hora paseando y hablando sobre sus mas íntimos pensamientos.

Actualmente, Ginny había llegado a la conclusión de que Draco Malfoy tenía corazón, cosa que nunca había llegado a pensar.

En un momento, Ginny se encontraba sujeta en sus brazos, sin salida.

"¿Cuando nos veremos mañana?" dijo.

Ginny rió.

Se separó de el.

"¿Cuando nos veremos mañana?" repitió. "Necesito verte" dijo.

Ginny abrió los ojos. Nunca se había esperado eso de Malfoy.

"¿Sabes que el amor el signo de debilidad?" le dijo la chica. Ella ya no creía en el amor.

"Ya lo se. Y tu me haces débil" la volvió a coger y Ginny se volvió a apartar.

"No sabes que soy una Weasley, ¿verdad?" dijo, tristemente y se preparó para escuchar la cantidad de barbaridades que le iba a soltar el chico.

Pero no ocurrió.

"Claro que si" fue lo único que respondió.

Ginny levantó la cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"Que claro que si lo sabía.." dijo el chico.

"¿Entonces? ¿Porque...? ¿Como? No entiendo nada..." dijo Ginny.

"Entonces nada. No podía decirte que me acompañaras si tu sabías que yo sabía que eras una Weasley, porque pensarías que era una broma. Lo hice porque puedo decir que...me gustas y ¿como? No hay respuestas para esa pregunta" dijo y volvió a atraparla entre sus brazos.

"A ver Draco, soy una Weasley, concretamente Ginevra Weasley" dijo, antes de que el chico le mandara una sonrisa encantadora.

"¿Y? Eso da igual. Son solo nombres" dijo, antes de que ambos se fundieran en un apasionado beso.


End file.
